Paradoxes
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Treecko runs away from home, only to meet a new Pokemon. They make the most unlikely of allies, but it's all fine until time travel gets involved. And what do they mean his leader is a paradox?
1. Seeking Awakening

Daichi: No, this is not related to my other story. It's just something I couldn't let go of.

Verity: Give it a day. It's only been an hour.

BlackGatomon: I need smarter friends.

Vee-Vee: We don't own anything.

212121

It was a normal day in Treasure Town. The sun was shining, the Pidgey were singing, the Explorers were getting ready for the day. One particular set of Explorers was working on something special.

"You see, Treecko, the key to Energy Ball is to focus your Grass element," The Chikorita explained, eyeing the Totodile who was working with a Manaphy jealously. He never had to deal with this.

"I don't see why I have to learn this. I'm a physical attacker."

"True, but if your opponent is, say, on the other side of a ravine? What do you do then? Just so you know, a long range Flamethrower hurts." Why had he even joined this team?

Heather had found Treecko outside the jungle, badly injured. Upon being healed, the young Pokemon offered to join Team Mirai as repayment. They had accepted, although Heather for a very specific reason. Something about him was familiar. She hoped she wasn't wrong, although it just couldn't be the same.

"Yes, because going to, say, Dark Crater is definitely on the top of my to-do list."

"Look, Treecko, this is my team, alright? What I say goes. I've dealt with your attitude enough, and if you don't like it, we never forced you to join. We were happy to have you, as I'm hardly the perfect offense, and due to my unusual circumstances, incapable of evolution, but if we can't work together, than I'm sorry, we can't deal with it. Come back when your ready to actually do this."

"Fine!" And with that, Treecko stormed off.

"Heather, are you sure about him?"

"Michael, I'm a walking temporal paradox. I know these things. And knowing him, he'll come back. May take him a few days, or maybe a few years... but it's him. He will come back."

2121212121

He didn't understand the problem. When he offered to join, the Chikorita seemed unnaturally delighted. She said it was because of unusual circumstances, the same circumstances that prevented her and the Totodile from evolving, that she had a soft spot for Treeckos. He didn't understand it one bit.

No, the correct thing to say would be that he didn't understand Heather. The way she carried herself was different from most Pokemon, and she refused to go on a long journey without Mikey. Especially if the goal was something like treasure hunting. She said the Totodile's presence made finding things easier. He had no clue what it meant.

After a while, he realized he was much farther from town than he had meant to go. This was the Mystifying Forest. In fact, he was nearly at Luminous Spring. Maybe...

When the others looked at him, they seemed disappointed. Maybe they had expected to see someone stronger. Perhaps... perhaps if he evolved... perhaps they might not be disappointed.

Maybe they wouldn't constantly press learning new moves onto him. They said it was all moves fit for someone like him, but Energy Ball was pushing it!

...Right?

2121211212

Luminous Spring, while not the only method of evolution for a Pokemon, was the quickest and most convenient. It allowed wild Pokemon to evolve into special forms freely without human interference, which, due to the increasing rarity of humans, was extremely useful. Treecko had, in fact, gone his whole life without seeing a single human being.

Well, not one that he realized was human, anyway. And, to be honest, not even Heather knew whether or not she counted as human anymore.

Sucks to be her.

Anyway, Treecko decided that he would evolve, no matter what. And so he stepped into the water. A voice emanated from nowhere, and yet everywhere at once.

 _Welcome. This is Luminous Spring. Do you seek Awakening?_

"If you mean Evolution, than yes."

 _Ah. A Treecko. A very special one in particular._

 _...I am sorry, young one. But you cannot evolve, at least not at present time._

"What do you mean? I know my evolutionary conditions!" Was the entire world against him?

 _Perhaps, but there is something you must do, you in particular, must do before we can allow you to evolve. There is a Pokemon who needs your help. One only you can help. Help him, and you may get the Awakening you seek._

"...Fine, then. But only because I want to evolve so badly. Now, where is this Pokemon?"

 _Dark Crater._

Far away, Xatu broke into laughter. He had no more customers that day.

122121212

In another dimension, the two who were governing evolution for the day were arguing.

"BROTHER, YOU ARE WAY TOO EVIL."

"IS IT EVIL TO ENSURE THE WORLD IS NOT DESTROYED, DIALGA? HIS LIFE IS DIFFERENT FROM THE ONE HE COULD HAVE LED, BUT HE IS STILL THE SAME POKEMON. UNLESS YOU'D RATHER HE CAME BACK AND DESTROYED YOUR TOWER AGAIN."

"I STILL BELIEVE WE SHOULD SEND IN HELP USING MY ABILITIES. I KNOW JUST THE POKEMON."

"BROTHER, IT TOOK A WHOLE YEAR'S RESEVOIR OF POWER TO HANDLE IT FOR JUST ONE POKEMON. AND YOU NEVER DO THINGS BY ONES ANYMORE."

"I'LL ASK OUR FATHER FOR HELP."

"REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU WOKE HIM UP FOR SOMETHING TRIVIAL?"

"THIS ISN'T TRIVIAL, PALKIA! MY TOWER IS AT STAKE HERE!"

Meanwhile, the messenger that had informed them was wondering just what he had gotten himself into. His mother had warned him not to get a career that involved the affairs of Legendaries. He should have listened.

Meanwhile, a little Grass Pokemon was making his way towards the beach. If he had to swim to an active volcano for evolution, so be it!

2121211212

Daichi: Yes, Dialga is, in fact, more concerned with his tower than everything else. And Palkia thought it best to send in one unevolved Pokemon by denying him evolution. With a type disadvantage.


	2. Journeys and Ponderings

Daichi: Alas, travel is hard for our young hero, as Dark Crater is far away, on an island...

Verity: We own nothing here

122121221

Treecko looked at the fallen branches he had bound together. It was a poor attempt at a raft, but it should get him to his destination... he hoped. Okay, he was bad a this sort of thing.

He carefully pushed the makeshift raft into the river. With any luck, it should at least hold up until he reached the ocean. Maybe. Oh, well.

It wasn't like it would be difficult to replicate.

2112122121

Five hours later, he was seriously regretting his decision. Why? Well, for one thing, the river was extremely fast. Twigs fell away as he swirled downstream.

And the ocean wasn't much better. He'd been swept out to sea before he could stop himself. He was seasick, and tired, and scared. He just wanted to go home.

Looking up, he spotted a single apple floating in the water. Was he nearing a Dungeon in the sea? Still, he was rather hungry... reaching out from what little remained of his raft, he maneuvered it carefully until it was close enough to pick up. Biting into it, it was rather salty, but edible. Which was good. He couldn't remember the last time he ate.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He knew he had had dinner the day before, but excused himself halfway through because he wasn't that hungry. Oh, how he regretted that now.

The sun had set, and he had to try not to cry. He was an Explorer. More than that, he belonged to the most prestigious team in the world. He wouldn't cry.

"Are you alright?"

He turned to see a large Pokemon that he recognized from seeing Heather and Mikey go off to do something or other. Apparently they couldn't bring anyone else with them.

"You... you're Lapras, right?"

"And you're Treecko. Imagine my surprise to find a member of Team Mirai floating here."

"It's not my fault. I was trying to reach Dark Crater."

"Dark Crater? Why would you go there?"

Treecko shook his head. He wouldn't tell anyone.

"Well, any friend of Michael's is a friend of mine. I can carry you as far as the island."

"Thanks."

1221212121121

Lapras looked at the little Pokemon curled up on his back and sighed. He was so young, he shouldn't have gotten himself into this. Seriously, what was Palkia thinking, sending a Grass Type to Dark Crater, of all places!?

Still, he wouldn't be alone. Dialga could be rather pushy when it came to that.

Spotting Treasure Town in the distance, Lapras mentally debated the merits of stopping by and explaining. Still, Treecko needed to learn, not just to stand on his own, but that asking for help was good. And this was the only way to do it.

2112212121

It was dark. Very dark. Not that he minded. He liked the dark. The fact that it was night just made it all the better. Still, he was alone. He didn't much mind that either, given his Type, but it was a minor annoyance.

He'd woken up a month before with no memory. All he had was a name. The wild Pokemon of the Crater avoided him, which suited him just fine for a week or so. He had no interest in battle. At least, not unnecessary fighting. If needed, he was rather powerful.

Still, his life was stagnant, and he wanted excitement. Not really an adventure, just... something different.

But if that failed, all he wanted was a friend.

2112121221

At sunset, Heather looked out of the bluff to see a very familiar silhouette sailing past.

"Hey, Mikey, where do you think Lapras' going?"

"Does anyone really know where he goes when he's not ferrying us around?"

"No, really, look out."

"Oh, it is Lapras! Wait... I can barely make it out from this distance, but there's something on his back."

"Your eyesight is better than mine. Say, what is in that direction, anyway?"

"Nothing much. Zero Isle, Blizzard Isle, Volcano Isle... and not much else, except for a few sea Dungeons."

"Odd. Say, how do you think Treecko's doing right now?"

"And you're the one who said not to worry about him."

"I'm not worried! Just a little concerned about the fact he's alone. And no one's seen him since this morning."

"Hey, if he's who you think, the wild Pokemon should be running in fear. Still, if it's him, maybe we'll find..."

"I doubt it. Treecko's about six months old, and he was two years older than me. An Egg alone in the wilderness for several years can be excused, but... I hope you realized we changed history seven years ago."

"It's still possible."

"Yes, but the odds are approximately one in..."

"-Heather, please, don't give out the odds."

2121122112

Dialga glanced at the entrance to Destiny Tower warily. It had been well over a century since he last climbed it in order to wake up Arceus and ask his help. Mainly because last time he had been told not to wake him up again unless it was important. And his tower was important!

Thinking back, when Temporal Tower started collapsing, this might have been a better idea than Primal Reversion. Of course, most Legendaries were revered for power, not intelligence. The Creation Trio was one of them. Which, for gods, was probably not a good thing, but there you have it.

Sighing, he started on his way. Ninety-nine floors was no picnic, and he wondered why this was necessary.

2121212112

The next morning, Treecko was woken up by the sunrise. Looking ahead, he saw an island with a huge volcano, and a hole in the ground.

"The hole is the Dark Crater. Good luck."

Treecko nodded, grabbed the remains of his raft, and started to steer himself over to the island, which wasn't that hard, given the currents. He'd do it. He'd do what the voice had asked of him, and then he would evolve. After that, he'd head. home.

After all, how hard could it be?

1221121212

Vee-Vee: He just jinxed himself, didn't he?

Daichi: What told you that? *sniffs*

Verity: We told you not to stay up all night, and you got us both sick. Thanks a lot.


End file.
